


Prom night

by Jamjamsfics



Series: the "Out of The Ashes of a Hungry Fire" universe [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, First Time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, Homophobia, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Overcoming Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom Night, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Content, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, apart of a series, mentions of molestation, self victim blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjamsfics/pseuds/Jamjamsfics
Summary: part 1 description: years after the events of 1989, Richie still struggles with coping with his trauma. but it's prom night, he's drunk and feeling good and Eddie looks so good in his tux...he's ready to move to the next level of their relationship.-----------------------part 2 description: Stan has had feelings for Bill for a long time. he knows Bill is not into boys, but the punch is spiked and he's feeling confident, but Mike is there to be a shoulder to cry on if/when everything goes downhill.-----------------------(they are both 18 in this fic!)(these events happen after the events of "Out Of the Ashes of a Burning Fire". a breif recap will be in the beginning notes for those who don't wish to read that fic.)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: the "Out of The Ashes of a Hungry Fire" universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542163
Kudos: 5





	Prom night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BRIEF RECAP CONTAINS MAJOR OOTA SPOILERS. FIC ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS, SO IF YOU PLAN TO READ THE MAIN FIC, I'D SUGGEST READING FIRST
> 
> talk of rape under the cut  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> recap of the main fic: after the events of IT, Richie is caught by Patrick Hocksetter at the kissing bridge (au where Patrick doesn't die) and proceeded to rape and beat him under the bridge. the fic consists of Richie's recovery and dealing with the trauma that comes with the events. Eddie's mom was also killed by Patrick that same day, and their linked cases bring them closer. Eddie is fostered by his 1st-period teacher, Cathy Truman, and later is adopted by her. in the events and trauma, Richie becomes an alcoholic. Richie and Eddie end up together in the end.

Richie had a big plan. 

The same generic prom night plan that every schoolhouse ‘bad boy’ in every movie about kids in high school come up with. Instead, he wasn’t the resident ‘bad boy’. In fact, Richie did his best to try to stay far away from ‘bad boy’ behavior. He was quieter nowadays. At least in the school halls. He'd been in this town, this school, these halls and with these people every fall and winter day since he was a small kindergartener. They knew him. Every last one of them. They knew what happened to him and despite the fact that it had been years, he still got those...looks. And the rumors. And the stares. He’d rather sink into the background than make himself stand out. 

But now it was different. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to spike the fucking punch. 

Mike was the only one who knew. Richie told him on a whim after Mike saw him leave the liquor store one town over. Mike was on a run for his grandfather, delivering meets to the deli next to the liquor store when he caught richie with the booze. Mike knew about Richie’s addiction and his fake ID. He had to make sure the kid wasn’t planning to down the entire thing by himself. 

“that’s the stupidest shit I've ever heard....” Mike sighed, shaking his head as he placed his settle bag in the basket of his bike and proceeded to walk it next to Richie. “you’ll get caught. There's no way....” 

“what? Mikey, please, you underestimate me.” Richie gave Mike a grin, placing the paper bag of booze under his arm. “I have a foolproof plan, trust me.” 

Mike scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. “whatever, Tozier. See you at school.” Mike hopped on his bike and rode off. 

Richie stopped, watching the other flee. “I'm not gonna get fuckin caught, man!” he shouted after Mike who just held up a hand to wave as he disappeared down the road. 

\---------------------------------- 

Eddie ran for track. He had been running since the ninth grade. He'd always been a fast runner. His legs were long and he was slim; agile. He had several awards in his room. 

Sonia would have never let him even try out. She would have said his asthma would act up or that he’d trip and break a leg, collapse a lung, choke on his heavy breathing, etc etc. Cathy was much different. She encouraged him. She was his biggest fan. Next to Richie, that was. 

Richie’s extracurriculars consisted mainly of video games at the arcade – no change there – and his improve group run by the drama department. He didn’t like doing plays or musicals, but he loved to make up funny skits on the spot. It was a challenge, and at first, he wasn’t very good, however, he soon became the funniest kid in the group. He really did love comedy. 

Richie had managed to get Eddie into arcade games. Though he wasn’t a big fan of, and also not really good at, Street Fighter, Eddie’s favorite was Packman, and he was surprisingly very good. Richie felt proud – and honestly sometimes really turned on – anytime Eddie would lose himself into the addiction of arcade games. 

Richie and Eddie still hadn’t fully had sex. Richie wasn’t ready for it. It took a lot of will power and strength for him to be ready for simply foreplay. He was scared to touch his boyfriend and he felt awful for it. Imagine being terrified to be touched by and to touch the one you love. 

Richie had attempted to give Eddie a blowjob. They were about 16, a little over half of three years being together. He had managed to be okay with a simple handjob, and he was growing worried that if he didn’t move on, he would lose Eddie. Before he could do much of anything, He ended up locking himself in the bathroom and sobbing in a corner. 

Despite this, Eddie was very patient. He'd never force Richie. Anytime they’d move forward with their relationship, in any way, even simply seeing each other naked, he made sure Richie was completely seriously ready. He never wanted Richie to feel bad for being traumatized, though this didn’t stop him. He didn’t deserve Eddie. Or at least that’s how Richie felt. 

He did have some victim-blaming issues. If he didn’t stop at the bridge, he would be fine. Patrick wouldn’t have found him, he would have made it to his eye appointment, he would have grown up normal. Or maybe if he wasn’t so much of a soft crybaby, it wouldn’t have traumatized him like it did. Maybe if he wasn’t wearing shorts, and if he didn’t do his hair that day, and if he didn’t push Patrick all the time, and if he didn’t have such large, feminine lips... 

He tried not to think this way, but it was hard. And even several years after the incident, it was still just as hard. 

They were 18. About to graduate. Go off to different colleges. There was a big chance they’d never see each other again. Richie was ready to go all the way. 

\-------------------------------- 

Richie pulled up to Eddie’s house in his beat-up old hand-me-down of a car, a 1968 Volkswagen 411 in bright teal. It was his father’s, broken down for years, and fixed up just for him. Though the paint was chipping, the seats were torn and worn, and it had more dings in it than a monster truck rally’s crushing cars, it still ran, and to his dad, that was good enough. “I got a beater car when I was your age. Kid like you shouldn’t have a new car.” 

Despite this, and despite hating everything about it, Richie felt he was obligated to take it with a smile. Not only did his parents do so much for him, especially after the “incident”, but at the time of giving it to him, his father was gravely ill. He had contracted lung cancer during Richie’s freshmen year of high school and later died two years after that. He had started working on the car after learning he didn’t have much time to live, wanting to leave his only son with something special. Richie wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Eddie, but he did miss his dad. Despite his ways of parenting, he did love him. That steering wheel had seen many tears. 

Eddie’s house had not moved. It was still right down the street from Richie’s, a small hop, skip, and jump away, but Richie was picking Eddie up for prom as any good boyfriend would. 

Obviously, Richie’s mom didn’t know Eddie was his date. He had told her he didn’t have a date and that he’d just be hanging with his friends. He was picking Eddie up because he lived close and the other didn’t have his license quite yet. 

“Richie!” Cathy exclaimed as she opened the door to greet the tall, curly-haired boy. Richie normally only wore hoodies or band t-shirts and jeans, but today, he was spiffed up. He was in a nice light grey tux with a slightly darker grey under shirt – unbuttoned at the top – and a light blue tie. His cufflinks were dark grey with blue polka-dots. His hair wasn’t as unruly as it usually was, either. “you look so good! I don’t think I've ever seen you all dressed up!” she stepped aside to let him in. “come in, Eddie’s still getting ready.” 

“ah-- thanks, Mrs. T! You're far too kind.” he grinned at her as he walked through the door, scoffing out a laugh. “Eds, babe, get your ass down here, you had two hours to get ready!” Richie hollered up the steps, grin widening as Eddie yelled back. 

“fuck off, I'm doing my hair!” Richie couldn’t help but snort out a chuckle. Eddie was a lot more into his looks than Richie was, and it only got ‘worse’ has the years went on. 

It only took a few minutes of awkward small talk with Cathy and her girlfriend, Molly, who was visiting from New York and Richie had only met twice and barely knew, for Eddie to finally come down. 

Richie felt his heart jump. It wasn’t like he had never seen Eddie in a suit. He had worn one to Richie’s dad’s funeral, and again at Christmas dinner, and again at homecoming of freshmen year, though for some reason, this was different. A whole lot different. Eddie’s white tux matched with a neutral grey undershirt and a similarly grey tie. A lot less bussy than Richie’s, but he made it look good. Remarkably good. He found himself spacing when he was pulled onto his feet by Cathy and let out a slight startled “ah!” 

“Ohhh, you two look so lovely! I need pictures! Common, Richie, get up and next to Eddie.” 

Eddie just grinned as Richie fumbled up next to him. Richie felt like a school girl next to her crush. Why did he feel like that? 

“Molly, fetch my disposable camera, please!” 

“heh...” Eddie let out a slight chuckle, looking over toward Richie. “you _had_ to wear the polka dots, huh?” 

Richie felt all nerves wash away as Eddie spoke, grinning back. “hey, they look good on me~” 

Eddie scoffed a laugh. “everything looks good on you, jackass.” 

“oh my, my~ Mr. Spaghetti, I'm swooning~” 

“shut the fuck up.” Eddie grinned, jabbing Richie playfully in the side with his elbow. 

“get in closer!” Cathy exclaimed with the camera up and ready for a picture. “Richard put your arm around Eddie’s waist! Yes, perfect! Oh, I'm so proud of you two!” 

“so handsome~” Molly and Cathy continued to fuss over them and take pictures, Eddie every once in a while, announcing it was getting late and they needed to go. But Richie was in another place entirely. On one hand, he was happy. They had something not a lot of homosexual couples their age had; a parental figure who accepted and supported them. They had a safe space they could be together and not worry about being caught holding hands or looking at each other for too long. He wished he had that at his house. He wished his mom would fuss over them too. Take pictures of them together, be proud of him for finding someone. Eddie’s house would be filled with photos of the two of them, and his will have just him, and that’s just how it had to be. They were lucky, though. They were very lucky. 

As they were about to leave, Cathy stopped them. “oh! Wait, uh...” she looked back toward Molly before reaching in her purse and pulling something out. “sometimes....well, on prom night, some couples like to have their ‘first time’ and I just wanted- well, _we_ just wanted to make sure you two were safe if you planned to do that tonight.” she handed Eddie a condom. “I just want you to be safe, hon.” 

Eddie was taken back by this. He didn’t expect to be given a condom by Cathy, his lesbian mom, but here he was. 

He looked toward Richie, then pocketed the condom and smiled back at Cathy and Molly. “thanks, mom, but Ri—uh......we’re not ready yet. I'll....keep it, though. Just in case.” 

Richie heard the hesitation. He heard the start of his name. Eddie was about to say that _Richie_ wasn’t ready yet. If he didn’t feel horrible before, he sure as hell did now. Eddie was ready. Eddie had been ready for years, but Richie wasn’t. Richie was the one holding them back. Richie’s stupid emotions got in the way. Richie- 

Eddie grabbed Richie’s arm, pulling him out of his intense space. “Rich, common, we’re already late.” 

The two of them managed to get out of there this time and off they were in Richie’s old car. The goods were in the trunk in his school backpack. The plan was set in motion with his improve group friends. It was go time. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The punch had been successfully spiked. Richie’s improve buddies executed the distraction flawlessly and Richie was able to sneak in and empty bottles into the red liquid before it was even brought into the party. It pays to know people on the prom committee. 

Richie was already drunk. He had several glasses before the first hour was up. Though Eddie was just tipsy since he didn’t drink as much. 

Richie didn’t spike the punch to be a rebel. He didn’t do it for clout, or to get in with the popular people, or to prank the entire school. He did it because he himself needed it. There were no outside drinks allowed or he had just brought a water bottle filled with vodka. This was the only way for him to be sure he’d be piss drunk that night. 

He needed to be drunk. He needed to be drunk because he and Eddie couldn’t act like a real couple there. Everyone around them had dates. Holding hands. Kissing. Slow dancing. Cuddling, taking coupley photos. They couldn’t have that there. They couldn’t risk having that there. Though it wasn’t just this reason. He still heard the whispers. Even to this day, so many years after, they still whispered. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

The longer the night went on, the drunker they got, and the more confidence and bravery they gained. It started off slow. They danced next to each other like friends normally do, no awkward stares were thrown their way. They took the generic prom photos together, first with their friends, and slowly worked their way to something closer to ‘coupley’, though not so obvious as the other couples. The two felt their confidence escalate, and wordlessly, they made their way to the dance floor right as a slow song came on. 

The couples were locked, arm in arm, heads on shoulders, swaying in slow circles together. They could do it too, right? No one would notice. And even if they did, they’d be too hammered to remember. 

Fuck it. 

Richie grabbed Eddie by the waist, pulling him close. “ah, r-rich, um....” Eddie stammered, not anticipating that but draped his arms around Richie’s shoulders anyway. With his face beat red, he glanced around the room, a little embarrassed. “you...you sure...?” he whispered low. “what if someone tells your mom--” 

“don’t care nomore....” Richie slurred out slightly, a goofy smile on his face. “let her find out....” he held tightly onto Eddie and the two of them swayed along with the others in the room. 

No one noticed at first. Everyone was too busy with their own significant others to notice. Or too drunk to care. It was going so smoothly, for once they could act like a normal couple. Like everyone else. Like the world wasn’t against their love. It was peaceful, romantic, and honestly fun. 

Until Eddie’s head came into contact with Richie’s shoulder and the sound of a whisper broke into their ears. 

(warning for harsh victim-blaming and mention of rape) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“what the fuck are they doing....?” Richie tensed up but kept his hold on Eddie. 

“I didn’t know we allowed faggots in here.” Eddie’s fingernails dug into Richie’s shirt, trying to hold back the urge to speak up. It was not the time. 

“Of course _they’re_ fags.” just ignore them. 

“or at least Richie. Patrick fucked the heterosexual out of him long ago.” Richie’s heart raced. It was getting increasingly difficult for Eddie to not beat the hell out of them. 

“heh. You kidding? He wasn’t ever into girls. Fag probably loved every minute of it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Richie took off, fleeing for the gym entrance. 

On his way out, Richie grabbed a few more glasses of punch. 

“rich!?” Eddie immediately ran after the other, stumbling as he did from the tipsy feeling and having to push through crowds. He ended up losing him through the crowd of people, only barely catching the glimpse of the gym doors swaying shut. 

Bursting through the doors, Eddie frantically looked around. “Richie!” he shouted again, barely hearing the sobs down the empty, dimly lit hall. It was hard to see in front of him, a mix between the alcohol and the dark, so he chose to walk cautiously instead of run. 

Richie was sat against the lockers in the main hall near the school entrance. Before Eddie could get to him, he had already downed the punch cups he had brought with him. He was sobbing into his knees, holding them tightly to his chest. Eddie gently sat next to him. 

“....Rich....” he said in a low tone. 

“it’s not fuckin fair, Eds.....” Richie mumbled into his knees. “why can’t we just blend in.... like everyone else.... be a normal couple that no one pays attention to....? Why the fuck can’t we just.....be happy....” 

Eddie was silent for a second, looking from Richie to down the hall toward the gym. The muffled far away sound of music followed them Like they couldn’t get away from it. Like a nagging voice reminding them that they can’t be like everyone else. 

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back to Richie. “fuck ‘em.” 

Richie slowly lifted his head up, cheeks stained with tears and nose puffed and red. “...huh?” 

“fuck em.” he repeated, nodding confidently. “how is it their business what we do? We don’t need to give a fuck about what they think because they don’t matter. They're gonna grow old and bitter about every gay person they see and we will grow old together.... _happy.”_ Richie took a second of contemplation before a side smile formed on his lips and he nodded, taking Eddie’s hand. 

“...you’re right.... fuck 'em....” 

Eddie grinned. “let’s get outta here, huh? Go have our own party back home.” 

Richie hesitated, glancing back down the hall before nodding. “....okay.” 

\-------------------------------- 

Cathy and Molly had gone out for dinner that night. It was quiet in the house, something Richie liked to avoid in his own home by himself, but in this case, with Eddie and how buzzed he was, and the fuzzy feelings he got while holding Eddie close to him as they made out in his bed, it was a blessing. 

Richie’s hands ran up and down Eddie’s spine over his undershirt, gently but very light and sent sparks through his bones. Richie’s head was spinning. Mostly due to the alcohol, but also because of his persistent thoughts. Was he really ready? Could he do this? He felt himself tremble and gasp sharply as Eddie’s pelvis pressed heavily against his. The kiss was broken. “s-sorry....” Eddie spoke raspy, breathing out as he lifted his hips off of Richie. “....sorry....” he repeated himself in a lower tone after Richie didn’t respond. The other was just staring at him. He didn’t mean to do that. “....Richie-” 

“I'm ready....” he interrupted, met with a confused blink that was followed by concern. 

“...Richie... you don’t have to-” 

“no.... I want to, Ed....” he bit his lip, looking away for a moment. “I-I've been thinking about it for a while. I knew I wanted _tonight_ to be it. I know....I can do it....” he looked back to Eddie. “it might take a second to....get used to it, and we might have to go slow as a snail so....ya know, panic doesn’t set in—and- I mean you know I can’t bottom, right? S-so if that’s alright with you—I-I'll be gentle, I promise....” 

Eddie’s concern changed to a gentle smile before he gave a shallow nod and pushed himself up and off of Richie. 

Leaning over the right side of the bed, he opened his drawer. “I've been, uh.....prepared for this for a long time.” he pulled out a condom and small bottle of lube. “it wasn’t easy getting this, ya know. They don’t exactly sell lube in drug stores around here....” he gave a small smile, blushing slightly. “had to, uh.....ask Vic to buy it for me while he was out of town.” he moved back over Richie, straddling him now. “...you sure you’re ready?” he asked once more just to make sure, and with a nod from the other, he nodded back and took a deep breath out. “...alright.” 

Eddie pulled off his clothes, one layer at a time, slow and steady, building up the anticipation and beating hearts in the room until there were no clothes left to pull off and Eddie was naked, straddling Richie. No matter how many times Richie had seen Eddie naked, it always seemed to make his heart go aflutter. His body was so perfect, slim, and covered in light freckles and not pale as a ghost-like he was. He had tan lines from his track uniform. He was hot as hell. 

“do you want me to...-” he gestured to Richie’s clothes and Richie shook his head in response, sitting up. 

“.....no... I got it....” 

It wasn’t too long before the two of them were exposed to the room’s chilly air. The chill was familiar. His bare skin open to the September weather. Out in the open and feeling vulnerable. He didn’t ever get fully undressed when they’d fool around for this reason. Who knew air on bare skin could be so unpleasant and traumatic? 

He focused on Eddie. Eddie was the only important thing in that room. Eddie was the love of his life, and most importantly, Eddie wasn't _him_ . He wouldn’t hurt him like _he_ did. He wouldn’t force him like _he_ did. 

Eddie’s mouth wrapped effortlessly around his flaccid member, pulling the appendage into his mouth. He made it look easy. Richie’s only experience with this was the complete opposite of easy, and the complete opposite of pleasant. Eddie had more experience, though. More _pleasant_ experience. Eddie’s blow job skills went from mediocre to god-like in the few years they’ve been sexually active, or at least as sexually active as Richie could previously handle. 

Currently, nothing was different than what they were used to. Eddie’s mouth bobbed on Richie’s slowly enlarging dick as he toyed with his own. It was a normal occurrence for the two. But all that familiarity would soon faze out into uncharted territory. 

Eddie got back over Richie, thinking that taking control would help a bit more. After putting the condom on Richie, he leaned down to kiss the other as he thoroughly lubed himself. “....you sure you’re ready...?” Eddie huffed out, positioning himself. 

Richie didn’t want to give it any more thought. If he did, there was a chance he’d back down, and they’ve already gotten so far. Just finish it. “yes.” he nodded and Eddie lowered himself, pushing Richie inside. Richie felt himself tense in anticipation. He felt his heart race for more reasons than one. He felt himself tremble as Eddie struggling for a second to push past the first layer of flesh, and with a pop and a deep moan and tremble, he was sitting back down on Richie’s lap. 

Eddie’s breath hitched and Richie clung tight to his hips. He needed to adjust. Get used to the appendage inside of him, and Richie was thankful for this pause as he needed to collect his thoughts. His mind was racing and it was becoming harder and harder to keep the thoughts and memories from seeping forward. The fact that he wasn’t on the ‘bottom’, so to speak, helped a lot. This wasn’t a feeling he could associate with the incident. He didn’t feel anything like this back then. This was unique to him and Eddie. This was _their_ feeling. 

The movement started out slow, building up small pleasures and getting them used to the unfamiliar experience. Eddie didn’t move any faster for fear of scaring Richie, but God did he want to. It wasn’t until Richie started to thrust upward that Eddie realized Richie wanted it too. It wasn’t long until all the bad thoughts were gone and replaced with love and pleasure. 

They didn’t last too long. It was their first time, so it was to be expected, but they were satisfied. The two took a much-needed shower and fell fast asleep in each other’s arms. Happy, in love, and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this mini fic has been in the making for sooo long! i hope you guys like it! next up: stanlon


End file.
